This invention relates to means for steering boats using an electric trolling motor of the remote control type. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for enabling the operator of the boat and motor to steer the electric trolling motor when the remote control cable is rendered inoperative by breakage or failure.
In recent years, fishermen have come to rely on an electric outboard motor, generally known as a "trolling motor", for boating noiselessly through water without alarming wary fish. Power for such motors is commonly supplied by a direct current voltage source such as a wet cell DC battery carried aboard the boat.
Electric trolling motors of this type characteristically fall into one or two categories, i.e., a hand operated model and a remote control model. The present invention relates to the remote control model. Usually, the remote control model is equipped with a water-tight DC motor equipped with a propeller on the work shaft. Electrical leads from the motor extend up through an elongated shaft fixed to the motor housing and are ultimately connected to the necessary switching mechanism to control on-off operation and/or variable speed control of the motor. In the remote control electric trolling motor a foot operated pedal is employed to free use of the fisherman's hands for fishing while directional control of the motor as well as on-off operation and/or variable speed control is accomplished by the fisherman's foot acting on the pedal lever, which has the necessary switch and any speed control associated therewith.
Directional control for the remote control trolling motor is conventionally accomplished by extending or retracting a drive cable connected at one end to a centrally pivoted pedal lever. Such action is achieved when the operator ultimately depresses the upper portion of the pedal as with the toe or the foot or depresses the lower portion of the pedal as with the heel of the foot. In one type of remote control trolling motor, the elongate tubular shaft is rotatably mounted in a hollow casing assembly and a hollow pinion is mounted on the elongated shaft. A rack meshes with the hollow pinion and the rack is coupled to a steering control pedal by means of a steering control cable and is mounted for movement in the hollow casing assembly transversely of the shaft. The rack is moved transversely of the shaft for turning the elongate shaft and hence the motor and as well the direction of the propeller for steering the boat. A second pinion which meshes with the rack carries a direction indicating pointer atop the hollow casing so that the fisherman can observe the direction in which the motor is pointing prior to actuation of the motor. Such electric trolling motor steering control is more particularly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,181.
In another type of steering control, a connection for securring the control cable to the drive wheel of the remote control unit has a connection post pivotally mounted offset from the pivot axis of the wheel and includes a radial slot and an axial bore for receiving the L-shape end of the control cable with a cotter pin to retain the end of the control cable securely in the slot and bore. Action of the control cable turns the drive wheel which has a cable securely fastened to its circumference and wrapped several times around the elongate tubular shaft so that movement of the control cable turns the drive wheel which movement in turn is transferred to the elongate shaft for directional control of the motor. Such a steering control connection is more particularly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,625. However, both of these units suffer from the disadvantage of weakness at the control cable and its connections both to the elongate shaft and at the foot pedal operation, as well as liability to breakage or failure in the control cable itself. Once failed, it is difficult or impossible to repair in the field. Accordingly there is a need for an auxiliary manual steering control means which is conveniently adaptable and attachable to the electric trolling motor. The present invention provides such an auxiliary steering control device.